Join Me In Death
by Ritsuka Aoyagi
Summary: Traducción del fanfic original de Eiri Izz Join Me In Death [RxC]


**Title:** Join me in Death 

**Manga:** Count Cain

**Author:** Eiri Izz

**Disclaimer:** Cain pertenece a Kaori Yuki, eso por seguro... y el titulo viene de la cancion hecha por la banda H.I.M. titulada "Join me in death". Mi mas reciente obsesión.

**Nota:** Traduccion por Moji xD

Cain murmuró suavemente en la vívida noche oscura. Era de mañana, muy temprano, para ser exacto. El nunca esperó que su llamada fuera contestada.

"Si, señor?" Una voz familia le respondió. La figura difícilmente se notaba en la oscuridad, pero Cain sabía bien de quien se trataba.

"Tuve una pesadilla..." Cain murmuró tan suavemente que se podría oir apenas, lo suficientemente suave para convertirse en un susurro.

Riff no dijo una palabra, el simplemente encendió las luces y una luz naranja iluminó toda la habitación, creando calma, una atmósfera tranquila.

"Jezebel trató de matarme otra vez... Y padre... Podía ver el destello de maldad en sus ojos... El me odiaba, Riff... El me odiaba mucho; Incluso mi muerte no le quitaría su sed de venganza..." Cain no lloró, pero su cuerpo ahora temblaba. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Riff se sentó en el borde de la cama, encarando a Cain. Removió la mano que cubria su pálido y hermoso rostro, y colocó su propia mano en la mejilla de Cain inclinando su cabeza suavemente. "Señor... Aun si el mundo entero trata de hacerlo desaparecer, siempre seré su escudo y lo protegeré. Siempre estaré a su lado, y lo apoyaré durante toda mi vida, incluso si me matan"

"Es una promesa¿verdad?"

"Si."

"Pero no me gustaría que mueras por protegerme. Vamos a hacer otra promesa. Si yo muero, te unirás a mi muerte. Pero nunca te dejaré morir antes que yo. Si esta decidido que uno debe de vivir, yo quiero que ambos muramos juntos. Ninguno de nosotros dejará al otro. ¿Me lo prometes?

"Si, lo prometo"

"No deberíamos sellar esta promesa con alguna clase de ceremonia?".

"Ceremonia?" Riff preguntó, lleno de confusión.

"Si... ¿Qué tal una ceremonia de sangre?" Riff miró sorperndido, pero Cain solamente sonrió con su sonrisa seductora. Sin decir una palabra, Cain se agachó sobre sus dos rodillas, colocando sus manos en cada lado de la cara de Riff inclinandose como para besar a Riff.

"¿Señor?... ¿Qué significa lo que está haciendo?" Riff preguntó vacilante a Cain.

"Solo espera y observa.." Y con esto, Cain terminó con lo que había iniciado. Primero lo besó suavamente, y luego lamió el labio inferior de Riff, sensualmente. Riff se quejó un poco cuando esto sucedio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de escapar. Riff se relajó y dejó a Cain continuar. Y honestamente, realmente lo disfrutó...

"¡Ouch!" Riff gritó levemente, cuando sintió los dientes de Cain mordisquear sus labios.

"Lo siento, te mordi muy duro?" Cain sonrió, no era una sonrisa ordinaria, pero esa era una gran sonrisa seductiva.

"Un poco, pero estoy bien... Sigo en una pieza..." Riff le sonrió igual y pudo probar un familiar líquido rojo y tibio en su boca, y el supo que era su propia sangre esa que Cain había extraido anteriormetne. Riff lamió su labio inferior y lo succionó un rato para que la sangre dejara de salir. "Entonces... A esto te referías con 'ceremonia de sangre'," el continuó

Cain asintió.

"Déjeme adivinar... ¿Ahora es mi turno?

"Claro que si... no juegues al mudo"

Riff repitió el mismo acto que Cain hizo, y antes de que los dos terminaran notaron que el alba había mostrado su cara a la tierra, marcando el comienzo de un día nuevo.

"Ya amaneció... Tengo que hacer mis labores ahora Señor... ¿Lo lastimé?"

"No realmente... de hecho, debo admitir que me gustó" Cain dijo, mientras sus ojos se tornaban nublados y contenía un bostezo.

"Debe de tener sueño, Señor, es muy temprano de todas formas... Vaya a dormir un buen rato, volveré más tarde por ti para llevarte el desayuno"

Cain no respondió. Ya estaba dormido y Riff admiró la exquisita belleza de su amo. Depositó un suave beso sobre los labios ensangrentados de Cain antes de regresarlo a su habitación"

------

Cain abrió sus dorados ojos lenta y cuidadosamente. Se estremeció un poco, los rayos de luz lastimaban sus ojos. Parecía que la gran cortina francesa de raso y rojo satin había sido abierta. No era de extrañar que la luz penetrase su santuario...

"Está despierto, señor?"

"Eso creo..."

"Debe de estarlo, señor... O no hubiera respondido a mi pregunta" Riff dijo como un asunto ya hecho, mostrando una de sus sonrisas destellantes. Cain no pudo ayudarle pero no podía evitar derretirse por eso..

Cain pasó su mano por su cabello castaño, acomodando algunos de los mechones rebeldes. Miro perezosamente la bandeja de plata que se asentaba sobre la mesa de noche a lado de su lujosa cama. "Trajiste el desayuno". Cain dijo algo que era obvio.

"Si señor. Creo que lo hice" Contestó Riff.

Cain asintió; de nuevo. Su mirada viajó de la bandeja a los helados ojos azules de Riff. Los miró fijamente por unos pocos segundos y su mirada viajó hacia abajo... sobre los labios de Riff. Su labio inferior ya no estaba sangrando, pero había definitivamente una marca que había dejado.

"Riff..."

"¿Si?"

Cain movió el edredón que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y levanto la cabeza de las cómodas almohadas. Sus manos buscaron a Riff como una invitación y Riff cayó vulnerablemente. Cain abrazó a Riff po la nuca y lo besó suave y gentilmente. Riff contestó el acto de Cain profundizando el beso, y los besos sauves se volvieron uno apasionado. El beso duró por bastante tiempo pero Riff rompió el beso cuando sintió que Cain tiró de su cabello suavemente.

"¿Que pasa? Riff preguntó desconcertado.

"Quiero algo mas para el desayuno..." Cain contestó sugestivamente.

"Encantado".

---------

"Riff?" Cain lo llamó, pero no había contestado. Cain parpadeó una vez... y luego dos veces más. El trató de aclarar su mente y recordar las cosas que habían pasado. El se preguntó si lo que había sucedido había sido un dulce y largo sueño. Cain trató de convencerse de que no fue así, y llevó sus dedos hasta sus lados inferiores. ¡Eso dolía! Entonces la ceremonia de sangre no pudo haber sido un sueño... ¿Y que tal la parte donde el se acostaba con Riff?

Movió el edredón que lo cubría y lentamente salió de la cama. El todavía tenía puesta su camisa... ¡Esperen! El no recordaba haberse puesto su camisa la noche anterior.

"¿Cain¿Aún no te duermes?" Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Al mismo tiempo el oyó un ruido y el sonido de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

"No exactamente. Acabo de levantarme"

"No has tocado tu desayuno. No has comido nada desde que amaneció"

"Recuerdo haber tenido algo mas para el desayuno... O debería decer... aalguien más..." Cain respondió, pero el no se atrevió a mirar a Riff, el simplemente miraba al piso.

Riff se ruborizó un poco por la declaración de Cain. Pero recobró la calma rápidamente y actuó normalmente. "Si, lo hiciste. ¿Necesito recordarte que te quedaste dormido a la mitad?" Riff sonrió burlonamente. Cosa que raramente hacía.

Esta vez fue el turno de Cain para ruborizarse. "Estaba cansado". Explicó su razón.

'Tan cansado que te bañe y vestí sin que te dieses cuenta...' Riff no dio a conocer sus pensamientos, simplemente le sonrió a Cain.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Cain dijo, haciendo unos pequeños pucheros.

"Tu"

"Hmph" Puchero. No muy largo. Dos segundos después Cain sonrió. El silencio llenó cada pulgada del cuarto.

"No he tomado aun mi desayuno" Cain sorpresivamente rompió el silencio.

"Si, lo tomaste"

"No lo tomé"

"Que si. Acabas de decirlo" Era claro que Riff estaba tratando de llevar la conversación a otro rumbo...

"Te morderé" Cain murmuró mientras mordia juguetonamente el dedo de Riff.

"Es mejor que no" Riff dijo; miraba de forma divertida como Cain mordía y chupaba su dedo.

"Lo reconsideraré" Cain contestó. El dedo de Riff seguía en su boca. Lamiéndolo... Chupándolo... Mordiéndolo...

"Espero que lo hagas" Riff dijo. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre los rojos labios de Cain.

Cain dejó de saborear el dedo de Riff y viró hasta toparse con los ojos helados y azules de Riff. Sus dorados ojos lucían serios. "¿Qué obtengo a cambio?" Cain preguntó.

"Te daré de comer" Riff sonrió divertido.

"Poco interesante" Cain suspiró moviendo su cabello castaño para que descansara sobre su frente.

"Con la boca..." Riff sonrió, pero esta parecía un poco mas una mueca.

"Suena... Apetitoso..." Cain respondió mientras relamía el borde de su boca sensualmente...

"Bien."

------  
**Prologue**

Cain se acurrucaba en los brazos de Riff. El aire tibio llenó el cuarto entero. El dulce olor de las rosas podía olerse. Riff debió de haber dejado un ramo de rosas en el cuarto desde temprano... Parecia que el tiempo hubiese sido detenido.

"¿Te unirás conmigo en la muerte, verdad?" Cain preguntó de repente.

Silencio.

"Si."

Riff enterró el rostro entre el cabello de Cain y olió su aroma. 'Como el rocío de la maña' Riff pensó. El silencio llenó el cuarto otra vez.

" Entonces ya no le tendré miedo a la muerte"

Riff no respondió, simplente tomó a Cain mas fuertemente, Cain se inclinó, se sentía seguro en los brazos fuertes de Riff.

Cain miró al horizonte, como si pensara en algo sumamente doloroso e imprevisible "Me pregunto como nos veremos en nuestra muerte..." Cain pensó en voz alta.

"No piensas que el describir tu muerte es romántico, o si?"

"Si es contigo; si. Moriremos en la más exquisita muerte." Cain respondió mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos al mismo tiempo.

Y en verdad lo hicieron...


End file.
